To leverage the multi-core architecture of a distributed computing system, a large dataset can be partitioned into data chunks for parallel processing at different nodes. The final results for processing the entire dataset can be formed by merging the intermediate results obtained at the individual nodes. Meanwhile, a preview of these final results can include a subset of the final results.